Two Questions
by Black Rose Heart
Summary: Ever since Arthur's known him, Alfred says he has two questions. But he has no idea what the second one is. Will he ever find out? Oneshot with flashbacks, Human/Gakuen AU, human names, NiChu if you squint.


**Two Questions: Alfred always has a secret question he doesn't seem to want to tell anyone. Arthur can't help but be a bit curious. Human/Gakuen AU, human names used.**

**Rating: T for language**

* * *

_The bright afternoon summer sun beat down on the green field, but neither child there seemed to mind as they ran around in the tall grass, climbed rough, knobby trees and finally rested to cool their feet._

_They were almost identical, if not of the colors of their eyes and one's strange little curl, sticking up from his head like a stalk of wheat._

_As the cool creek water rushed over the rounded stones, one asked the other. "Why do you always say you have two questions at school?"_

_Blue eyes looked up innocently. "What d'ya mean?"_

"_When the teacher calls on you, you always say you have two questions, but you always say the second one's a secret. Why?" The child had a slight British accent, and sounded rather distinguished for a third grader._

_The other flashed a bright smile, albeit it with a gap from a recently lost tooth. "'Cause it's a secret, silly!"_

"_Can you tell me it?" He was curious now, but just as the other looked ready to spill, a warty, earth-brown toad leaped over, immediately distracting him._

"_Oooh! A froggy!" Blue eyes darted to keep up with the movements of the amphibian, and his small focus of attention was diverted completely away from the question._

_The other sighed, closing his moss-green eyes, knowing his questioning would get him no farther. What was that question?_

* * *

Five years later…..

It was a typical spring day in Hetalia Academy as Mr. Adnan, the history teacher, finished up his lecture about the Trojan War. A gentle, fresh breeze flicked at the edges of maps with drawn pictures of Europe on the walls. The general population of the class was trying to regain a state of semi-consciousness after the boring monologue, except for the principled few who had diligently been taking notes.

"Now, any questions?" The history teacher bellowed, helping half-the class reach their goal of alertness. One student raised his hand, his bright sky-blue eyes closing briefly as he yawned. Sighing tiredly, knowing what was about to come next. "Yes, Mr. Jones?"

The boy grinned, anticipating the reaction of the class that knew him too well. "Yeah, two questions. First, why did those guys get so worked up about one girl? I mean, come on, I don't really think she was that hot anyways."

Finding this a fairly intelligent question for the American, the teacher answered, "It's funny what love does sometimes, isn't it? Also, it was like she was more of a political asset anyways." Everyone in the class knew what came next as, almost groaning, he felt the obligation to ask a question himself. "And, Mr. Jones, your second question?"

"Oh…" The boy seemed to think about it for a second, but then just smiled mischievously. "It's a secret."

At lunchtime, the cafeteria was crowded with people, bad food and the smells that accompanied it. The long, wood-patterned tables jolted slightly as a troupe of teenage boys sat down, one after the other on the round, plastic seats. Talking and chattering ensued, as it was wont to do among talkative groups.

One golden-haired boy with green eyes sat across from the one with an untold second question. He glared across at the boy, scoffing, "Why is it you always do that?"

The other was busy stuffing his face with something that resembled a hamburger, "Mmph?" He said, mouth full and an expression of mock confusion on his face.

"Don't 'what' me, I know you're doing it on purpose." His large eyebrows knit together as he searched for a reason. "What is that question anyways?"

Swallowing a glob of food in as disgusting a fashion as he could manage, the American just smiled and winked. "I keep telling everyone it's a secret!"

"Oh, bloody hell don't I know that. If I had a penny for every time you've said that, I'd be able to buy Buckingham Palace!" The Brit sighed exasperatedly, "Not to mention the number of times you've been written up for mouthing off about it to every teacher that's ever taught you!"

Finishing off more of his nauseating meal, blue eyes winked at his friend. "Well, it's a secret, after all."

"Honestly, how long are you planning to keep this up? You've been at it ever since I've know you back in elementary school!"

"I'll keep it up 'til it's the right time to ask it."

* * *

Ten years later…..

One would think that this early in the morning, an apartment complex would be virtually silent, yet another gray-brick component to a quiet city street in the morning, the wet asphalt warmed by the morning sun sending a low mist across the block. And it was, until…

"KING CATERPILLAR EYEBROWS! IT"S TIME TO-" The earth-shattering voice nearly cracked the drywall before it was silenced by a wrinkled pillow to mouth.

"Shut the bloody hell up! I'll have you know I have my own bloody alarm clock, thank you very much!" An irritated British accent said, its source buried beneath a layer of bedding so the only visible indication of the speaker was a mound of tangled blond hair.

"Aw, come on Artie," the American said in a childish voice, "you gotta get up and help me cram for today! I was up all night and I need you to quiz me!"

"Bollocks. You went to sleep before me." The Brit huffed, pulling the warm blankets tighter around him, trying to salvage the last few moments of sleep.

"Then you see how much I need your help, right?" His flat-mate pleaded, before a more devious idea slipped into his brain. "Artie…." His voice sounded desperate. It was the bait.

"What, you bloody imbecile?" As a pair of sleepy green eyes opened, they saw that same puppy-dog face complete with teary blue eyes that was absolutely impossible to refuse. Sighing tiredly, he grumbled, "All right."

The expression on the other's face instantly changed to one of joyful exuberance, as he embraced his friend in a bone-breaking hug, only to be pushed away by the grumpy and irritated Brit. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou Artie!"

"Get the bloody hell off me, I can't breathe, you git!" He wheezed, causing the American to release him and allow air back into his lungs.

"I'll get my books!"

Later that day, they met up at the usual place on the campus before walking home together. All the test stress seemed to have vanished from the taller blonde's mind as he leisurely walked side by side with his friend. The outside air was a nice change from the stuffy libraries and confines of their apartments, even if the scenery was the same cityscape as always.

"You know, we've been friends for a long time, haven't we, Artie?" He said, tilting his head back slightly to look at the cloudless blue sky.

"Don't call me Artie. You know I hate that bloody annoying nickname. And to answer your question, yes I believe so."

"Well, I've got-

"Two questions, yes, get on with it.

"So first one, have you ever thought of…well…" His blue eyes darted back and forth, as if looking for the right words that were hidden somewhere in the sidewalk. "…maybe…going out with me?"

The other sighed tiredly again, sure this was a joke. Ever since his annoying flat-mate had discovered his sexuality, the jokes had been endless as the natural trickster irritated him with everything from one-liners to show tunes. "If this is going to end in another chorus of "If You Were Gay" then I-"

"No, Arthur. I'm serious." Blue eyes confidently met green, a startling intensity backing up the truth of the statement.

"W-Well, I…" The Brit spluttered for a moment, "I guess, I wouldn't say no." The American smiled broadly in response.

"Thank god, I wasn't sure what you'd say, after that week I started singing "Gay or European?" whenever I saw you…"

"I'd rather you not revisit that. I can still turn you down, wanker." He teased, punching the mischievous American on the shoulder.

His friend's eyes flashed in response to the challenge. "Oh, you wouldn't dare."

A knowing smile appeared on the Brit's face. "Want to bet? Are you going to tell me the second question now?"

"Not just yet."

"Back to the flat, then?"

"Yes, please." Blue met green, and their hands joined together as they walked down the street.

* * *

Two years later…..

It was a cool, starry night in the parking lot of a rather ordinary, nondescript strip mall. Ordinary, is you omitted the huge statues of dragons outside of a restaurant proudly named "Panda House". A Japanese-style arch sat above the doorway, creating an oriental feel before you even stepped into the lushly decorated restaurant itself. Carvings, paintings, and glass all reflected Asian style and design, albeit it with an overload of a certain black and white bear.

Over at one of the booths near the bar, two men sat, laughing as they talked to one of the chefs, a Japanese man with short black hair cut in an angular fashion. Before they could finish the conversation, a rather angry Chinese chef shouted from the kitchen in a foreign tongue, causing his coworker to bow, apologize quickly, and run back through the waiter's door.

"Aw, it's a pain Kiku couldn't tell us more. I wish I had been there for the wedding." The tall, blue eyed American said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, of course you couldn't have been there for the wedding, it was in China! Kiku wouldn't have expected you to bloody well hop on a plane across the Pacific." The Brit said, sipping some of the fragrant jasmine tea that was a specialty of the restaurant.

"Oh, Artie, you're such a buzzkill. I was just saying it…Plus, I kinda want to learn about weddings."

"First of all, it's 'kind of' not 'kinda' as I have corrected you so many times. Secondly, why weddings?" Green eyes narrowed, he was slightly apprehensive about where this was going.

"Well, y'know…anyways, hey Artie, I've got-"

"Oh no, I know what comes next. Now if I had a-"

"Just hear me out, okay?" The American held out his hands, as if to ward off verbal assault. "So first, do you love me?"

A sigh was released into the air. "Dear god Alfred, of course I do. Don't as such pointless things. Now, as it's hard to break a habit, are you going to tell me the second question _now_?"

"Actually, yes." The taller blonde's smile grew like until he resembled the Cheshire Cat.

"That's what I-wait..what?" The emerald eyes were wide with disbelief. "You're finally going to…"

Against all anatomical texts and learning, the grin grew even wider. "Well, I've waited long enough." Taking a small, blue velvet-covered box out of his jacket pocket, the American knelt down as he flicked open the lid to reveal a bright diamond engagement ring. "Here's my second question. Will you marry me?"

The entire restaurant had come to a standstill, watching in anticipation for what came next. Kiku had out a video camera and was feverishly recording the scene. Even the stern Chinese cook Yao stepped out of the kitchen to see what was going on. Alfred was still down on his knee, grinning wildly, as he knew what was going to happen.

Arthur felt tears of joy spring up at the corners of his eyes. "Yes of course, you git!" He hugged his future husband as the band was slipped on his finger, and all the customers burst into applause, congratulating the new couple. Kiku sighed contentedly, stopping the recording and looking over at Yao, who was glancing down at his own wedding band, smiling.

Amid the chaos of claps and cheers, Arthur had to ask something himself. "You know, Alfred, I have my own two questions this time."

Alfred arched his eyebrows, knowing something good was coming. "What are they?"

"So it's been that question, all these years? Every time?"

"Always, Artie. It is a question you've got to wait for." His eyes shone with deep satisfaction, knowing this would be a story retold throughout time.

"And my second question, which is not a secret, mind you, is…," he looked down at the beautiful ring on his finger, "Why didn't you ask sooner?" Arthur threw his arms yet again over his fiancé, finally feeling as if all his wonderings had been answered with that one question. The secret second question. His question, and his own answer.

* * *

A/N: The idea for this just sort of flew into my head, I loved it, and here I am XD cause you know, proposing is called "popping the question" so, it just sort of…yeah OTL. R&R, tell me if you loved it, cause I do. But I would say that, wouldn't I? ;)


End file.
